


Bottoms Up

by MozuTheMochi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dominant Viktor, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Yuuri, Riding, poor attempt of power bottom actually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8566171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MozuTheMochi/pseuds/MozuTheMochi
Summary: Yuuri just seems more demanding and determined today.What Viktor meant by demanding though, he meant by sex.





	1. Winner : Yuuri

**Author's Note:**

> Did I say I have exams?
> 
> I mean, rather than a seme Yuuri, he deserves a reward of being an absulote power bottom with persona change. Hue, I have trashy thoughts. :3

Viktor never saw him like that before — demanding, forceful and challenging. Where gone the shy, demure and nervous mien? At that moment, there was no fluster in his emotions, just pure determination to get his lust put into action.

The raven sighed, propped himself on top of Viktor's lap as he began to undress the Russian, peeling each garment with deft hands.

They'd done this before, no big deal. But this was the first that Yuuri had taken to notion at first, usually Viktor was one to lead.

What had caused him to be this eager?

"Yuuri, you're being impatient today," Viktor chuckled, amused by the swift hands that took out his underwear — the last piece of clothing — and began to circle his arms around Viktor's neck.

"I just want to get this over with," the raven said, a tad too serious. His brown eyes hardened with a rare gleam of determination.

"Oh yeah? We can have it all night, love," Viktor closed the gap between them and placed a chaste kiss against the raven's jaw.

Butterfly kisses fluttered lower to the neck, to the prominent collar bone that Viktor secretly admired, to the chest that held two pert nipples, eager and ready. He relished each of them, nibbling and sucking and biting — the usual slow tempo.

But just as he thought that the raven would have enjoyed the similar treatment tonight, boy, was he wrong. Yuuri practically growled and he pushed Viktor to press him further against the mattress.

"I want to. . . Ah, ride you."

"Eh?"

"I said —" Yuuri groaned, because even with the sudden position, the man below him wasn't easily swayed by his notion of leading the sex. Viktor listened intently with his mouth busy with the patch of alabaster white skin that looked oh-so-deliciously in front of him. "I want to ride you," Yuuri demanded once again, voice harder and clearer despite the constant, low moans.

Indeed, Yuuri was extremely impatient today. As if someone had riled him up during the competition today, who knows? — but he released another guttural moan before sliding his one finger into his own hole and pushed it all the way in.

"A-ah. . . V-Viktor. . ." His eyes had fluttered close, and his face flushed from the sudden heat.

Viktor found himself unnerved, and his own patience running thin too. But he might as well enjoyed the show, out of amusement.

Well, an excited Yuuri was a foreign sight to behold after all.

And damn, when had it suddenly became too hot here?

"Yuuri. . ." The Russian cooed, creating goosebumps against Yuuri's pale skin as he peppered more kisses against the flesh, and decided it was best to leave a mark on Yuuri's neck. He attempted on taking over the fingering all over himself, but Yuuri was too adamant about it, that he growled each time Viktor's hand slid around the area of his inner thighs.

Wasting no time to slick himself further, Yuuri readied himself against Viktor. His arms clutched around Viktor with full trust, and eyes still closed, he slid himself all the way in with one push.

All the way in, all by himself.

And Jesus Christ, the pleasure built up all at once. The raven could not contain his voice any longer, and Viktor's name spilt from his lips like a mantra.

"Viktor. . ."

He was losing his mind for sure, but he was still determined to keep on going. Yuuri rose once again and then push himself deeper this time.

In, out. In, out. In, out. Like breathing, but pleasurable and so much better. The Russian was shouting his name too, softly and breathy as he moved alongside the rhythm they possessed.

Each second passed, the louder they get, the faster and erratic the speed of each thrust. Yuuri couldn't remember when had he stopped riding, and he went limp but close to coming. He couldn't remember that his face buried against one shoulder and his teeth found their perfect spot to leave a prominent mark against Viktor's smooth skin. He couldn't remember clawing his nails against Viktor's back, not at all a gentle gesture.

All he knew, he was seeing white. Pure stars colouring his vision into ecstasy as he rode in and rode out of Viktor's own length, and do it all over again. He felt his own dick wanting its release.

Yuuri glanced at Viktor, the gorgeous face in pure bliss as well but watchful blue eyes against him all along. He felt his face coloured, and he tightened the grip of his embrace — it was so, so close.

"Viktor, I'm —"

"Me too. . ." He breathed.

Within seconds, Yuuri let out a scream along with his member releasing its shot of white fluids. He felt Viktor coming inside him, it felt just right and so good — a guilty pleasure he developed during their (daily) intercourse. And he could not stop to falter the smile he had on his lips that Yuuri had to hide his face against Viktor's shoulder once again.

"That was the first time you rode me," Yuuri could picture the satisfied grin belonged to his coach, his lover.

He retreated from the comfort spot to meet the tender gaze of Viktor, and they closed the gap between their foreheads. Yuuri secretly enjoyed the sensation of having his nose brushing against the Russian's, and occasionally, Viktor would gave him light pecks against the lips.

"Seriously, what made you agitated today?"

Yuuri shrugged, "Who knows?" He grinned as he lied down, back flat against the plush mattress, pulling Viktor close to him. He found himself trapped between Viktor's arms, and his own hands drawing random patterns against his abdomen.

Yuuri encircled his legs around Viktor's waist, and he breathed out, "Perhaps, if you give me another round, I might tell you the reason." He winked in mischief, the sly smile a copy from his own mentor.

Well, the smile was alright — but did Yuuri just fucking winked?

Viktor found himself turned on once more, the surroundings clammy but they could not care less. He pulled Yuuri into a heated kiss — the younger man willing to fight for his dominance as well.

He was really trying.

Teeth clashing and tongue lapping against each other, exploring the cavern inside and more clashing. If not for the dire need of air, they could have been going on for forever. But Yuuri whimpered slightly, before pulling away with his face scarlet.

"Not telling yet?" Viktor whined, "Even with that?"

The laughter was the raven's only response. Viktor traveled his lips further south to leave yet another mark on the inner thighs, he bit and lapped his tongue around the prideful mark before moving his way to Yuuri's length.

"Beautiful. . ."

This time, Yuuri allowed his fingers to take control. He scissored, opening the entrance wider and reached his fingers up to the prostate, much to Yuuri's pleasure.

"A-ah, there! Viktor, th-there!" The raven cried, hands frantically trying to claw something for comfort. "Faster. . . More. . ."

"Hush, love, be patient."

"More. . ."

Viktor wasted no time, once he let his fingers out, he replaced them with a much bigger one — his own dick, swollen and thick from the turn on.

"Yes. . . Now, go faster."

"Okay, boss," Viktor chuckled.

Again, with the erratic motions of pushing and pulling. Viktor roamed his hands around Yuuri's thighs, lips nibbling against one pert nipple; twisting, turning, pulling, biting. He clutched the raven's thighs roughly, as to response Yuuri's return of leaving marks against his back. They leave no spaces in between, both bodies flushed against each other — and his member reached the prostate, causing Yuuri to literally scream in pure bliss and pleasure.

"Yes, yes. . . God. . . Viktor, I'm. . ."

"Go on," Viktor breathed.

He could feel it too, apparently. With all their adrenaline rushing out, they both released almost at the same time, chanting each other's names as if they were worshipping their lover.

After all the sudden burst of energy, the Russian went limp and dropped himself gently, pressed, on top of Yuuri. He brushed the obsidian locks from the forehead and kissed the temples chastely, relishing the squirm Yuuri was giving.

"So. . ." Viktor released a shaky laugh, "Did someone riled you up today?"

Yuuri's gaze softened, his hand caressing Viktor's firm and chiseled jaw, "Yeah. . ."

"Was it because of me?"

"Yeah."

"Was it because you love me so much, hm?"

Yuuri snorted and grinned, "Only one way to find out," his finger left a teasing trail to his chin before pulling the taller man into a long, sweet kiss.

When they broke out from the make out session, Viktor chuckled;

"You've got to be kidding me."


	2. Winner : Viktor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess what, it's a battle.

Katsuki Yuuri always held a certain degree of innocence.

Not a full hundred percent of innocence, of course; But every time Viktor would look into the large, brown eyes he'd often melt like a goo of ice cream under the hot sun, or it depended on situations according to Yuuri's mood.

In stressful days like practice, those brown pools turned downright gloomy ― and Viktor wanted nothing more but to squeeze him and tell him that everything would be okay;  _you'd win this. You can do this, Yuuri!_

And in times when he'd actually succeeded or when they won certain parts of competitions or anything that would make him lit up, it was the perfect chance for the silver-haired man to witness the actual shine in his eyes, like every stars in the universe could reflect into those glossy pools. He'd want nothing more but to give Yuuri a peck.

It was times like those when Yuuri had his innocence, but of course his eyes were not the tedious, earth tone or the shimmer at the moment he'd pushed Viktor towards the fluff mattress pressing against the Russian's back, and he'd took out his glasses and perhaps threw it somewhere towards the floor ― that moment when his eyes were nothing more but a cloudy, inviting gaze ― Viktor knew he'd be fucking a wild one.

Yes, Katsuki Yuuri always held a certain degree of innocence. . .

But never when they were in bed.

Like any other nights (except during their first few love making), this wasn't so different at all. Of course, having their doors locked (poor Makkachin having to stay outside), and without a care towards their neighbours ― because sometimes they forgot to close the windows despite having their door locked, hah ― Yuuri would be a moaning mess, if not demanding and outstandingly forceful.

Yet, this time around, Yuuri was facing one of his firsts again. And what was it exactly?

Viktor could only realised after their heated make out session, tongues lapping and dancing and entwined, only breaking apart for the need of air. But after the third lip-locking, only did Viktor noticed his wrists were in pain as he leaned forward ― and he was downright immobilised.

It only became worst as Yuuri licked the Russian's lips and parted himself from the warmth. The Japanese was holding a somewhat eerie grin, with hints of mischief.

Viktor laughed, "Did you just handcuffed me?"

"Yes," he leaned closer once again, hands gripping against strong shoulders as Yuuri licked the shell of his ears, "Sweetheart, you look sexier like that."

Fuck.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.

It was a god damned turn on, Viktor felt his member growing and going upwards. He felt the room, despite being air conditioned, growing hotter and hotter. He was starting to sweat, and god. . . He wanted nothing more but having his own dick inside Yuuri ― and oh god, that would be delicious indeed.

Instead, Viktor held those thoughts to his own and was only capable of swallowing a nervous lump ― icy blue against deep brown.

Yuuri was experimental yet again. He'd slid a finger seductively across Viktor's chest, and landed his lips at the nape area. Licking and licking all the way to the shoulder blades ― the silver-haired man could feel his lover smirking against his body, and after having a few sets of licks, it was that moment Yuuri sunk his teeth against the pale skin.

Hard.

Oh god, Jesus ― whatever.

He knew it leave an obvious mark anyway, and he knew it was probably for revenge.

Yet it was all too much, and Viktor swore he groaned the loudest that time ― he didn't stop there, though. The Russian attempted to pull himself forward, wanting to wrap his arms around the slender waist and pull his lover all the way closer to him. Fortunately, Yuuri gave him a chance by inching slightly closer and sat right close to the area on which it hurts the most.

"Mmm. . . I can't take it anymore," Viktor lowly growled.

"Oh yeah?" Yuuri crooked his brow, "And what makes you think I'll give in so easily?"

The older one grinned, "I'm not giving up either."

He'd leaned slightly to have his lips at Yuuri's flesh, nipping it with the usual light pressure before reaching his pleasure spot at the neck, Viktor grinned back and bit a mark at the spot. It was Yuuri's time to moan, and his back arched forward ― their members slid against each other. Jesus Christ, it was all too much to handle!

"Hnn. . ." Yuuri raked his fingers across the white tufts, and twist his fingers to hold on tight. "I'm still not. . . Ahh!"

"Not giving up?"

Even with his hands bounded, the Russian managed to hump the other male, creating loud creaking noises on their mattress. Up and down, their dicks close and rubbing oh so goodly.

With each thrust, Yuuri was close to bending over ― was he losing this time around? His eyes were shut tight, mouth lolling and dripping with drool as his tongue was out and he was screaming Viktor's name beautifully.

"Viiiiktoooor!" He drawled on the name, stretching the syllables whilst gripping on the shoulders as he felt himself getting closer to his release. "N-no more. . . I. . ."

"Yes, Yuuri?"

". . . Need. . ." He wasn't given any chance as the rubs weren't stopping at all, he drew in a long gasp as he shuddered his release away.

The black-haired man slumped himself against Viktor's chest, sobbing messily and hugging his boyfriend tightly.

"More. . ." he wailed, "Viktor. . . It's not enough. . ."

The said male smiled softly, "If you want more, then you have to let me go, love. I can't move any further like this."

With his mind reeling and chaotic and downright burning due to the strong desire of sex, Yuuri could only comply. At the moment he released Viktor from the hellish bind, it was his turn being pushed to the other side of the bed.

And this time around, it was Viktor's time to run wild. His eyes sharp and lowered and glinting with lust and love, he licked his lips and made his way down to his favourite course of all.

Before making his way to kiss the messy one's lips, Yuuri was gazing to the most innocent smile of all. And he found himself gulping, a wave of panic rushed through.

Uh oh.

"Get ready, love."

After all, Viktor Nikiforov always held a full degree of sinfulness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's meant to be a oneshot!!! I know!!! But but I don't know. . . I never expect 7k readers and well, that's my first time and I'm so happy and I'm like "hey if this hits 10k, this will be a series! HAHAHA

**Author's Note:**

> Comment your guilty pleasures here. Type X for like, O for dislike!


End file.
